Dk64rules (series) Part 5: Return to the Western Convicts
Prologue ???: Master, wherever you are, you'd better hurry! Cuz I found your girl! Amy: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!! ???: Muahahahahahahaha *cough*! Dk64rules (series) Part 5: Return to the Western Convicts Written by Dk64rules Starring: Sixty Four Eight Bit Amy ??? Jayl Cel Chapter 1: Return to the Western Convicts Sixty: Hey, the void dumped me into the Western Convicts! Perfect! up towards the Convict Castle Sixty: Alright! Let's get it on! toward the castle Sixty: Whoa, who are you? Jayl Cel: My name ish Jayl Cel, and yoush not passin'. Sixty: Ok.......well I'm a friend of Eight's. I'd like to check in on him. Jayl: Noish, you are Sixteh Four, mortal enemysh of Eight. I smart. Sixty: Well, I just wanted to fulfill my duties and deliver to him his ORDERED pizza. Jayl: PIZZAISH?! Go ahead inish! open, and darkness lies inside Sixty: Thank you sir! Jayl: No problemish! walks through the castle to the foyer Sixty: Ah, the foyer. All the floors can be seen. There are about 7, judging from the door heights. [??? walks out of the Grand Door, his armor and shape reveal him to be a Super Darknut named Twenty] Chapter 2: Duel With an Old Friend Twenty: Sixty?! Sixty: H...how do you know me?! Twenty: I..remember you.....you got me BANNED from the town! Sixty: Twenty?! Twenty: Here comes mah REVENGE!! takes out his sword and blocks Twenty's gunblade Twenty: Hyaaaah! jumps up to the ceiling beams and stomps, causing the foyer to shake Sixty: Let's see how you handle a...STICKY SITUATION! shoots hot glue from his hot glue gun, and the glue cements Twenty to a single beam Twenty: Argh! No! This is not happening! uses his laser rifle to knock the beam out of its holders, causing it to fall. Twenty: Arggh! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhaaaaahhaa! hits ground head first, then beam crushes him Sixty: See ya, ZERO! Twenty: Aaah...My name....is Twent...y... dies as Sixty enters the Grand Door Sixty: Eight's room must be at end of this hall! thrusts open the double doors to Eight's room Chapter 3: The First Battle Sixty: Eight! Eight: What?! You beat Twenty?! Sixty: Yes! Now it is time for you to return my '64 and Amy! Eight: But don't you want to see who's been waiting for you? Sixty: Huh? [A ghost appears, it is, of course, Mick Cool's Spirit] MC's Spirit: You left me!! To be blown up!! I died there!! You bastard! Sixty: Mick....Cool...? MC's Spirit: No, it's my SPRIT! Now I shall bring to you the pain I suffered! grabs Amy's Cage and escapes via portal, as the castle begins to crumble MC's S a Subspace Bomb: This is a Subspace Bomb! This is what you left me with! Sixty: No! S throws bomb, time reads 1:30:09 Sixty: That's it! [Sixty's sword glows, now realized as the Angel Blade] Sixty: Hyaaaaaaaah!!!! slashes MC's Spirit, which makes it disappear, never to be seen again Sixty: Oh shoot! Must get out of here! Angel Blade creates the same portal that Eight escaped with, as time reads 0:10:45 Sixty: Here......we.....go!!! jumps into the portal, as the castle is destroyed Jayl Cel: Does thisish mean we're notish getting pizzaish...? is blown up Will Sixty defeat Eight? Why is all this happening for a Nintendo 64? This climax is awesome! Read: Dk64rules (series) Part 6: The Final Battle Category:Fan Fiction Category:NextGen Games, inc. Games Category:Chapters